spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Stockholm's Son
Stockholm’s Son is a Stormakstiden exploration vessel created on orders of King Carolus Rex. It was built in Stockholm to sail across the world and spread the Swedes culture and create trade. It has succeeded in this, discovering Qing and Nigeria on its first voyage and bribing back rare animals and knowledge of the Qing’s planned great road. They then, of course set sail again. History Creation King Carolus had them created in Stockholm to explore the world. After a month or so they were released and set sail from there docks to see Afirika. The ship was named Stockholm’s Son so the Swedes aboard remembered who they were. Soldiers were out on to the ship along with explorers for if combat is needed. Angus Galdrin was placed as captain of the great ship. Nigeria There first mission, as mentioned previously was discover more of Afirika. So they sailed down its coast to a land called Nigeria. They went to the Gulf of Guinea. A battle between Britain and Nigeria was recently fought here. The Swedes saw a Qing ship and a Nigerian ship next to eachother and joined them, extending ladders to there ship to board it and initiate diplomacy between the two new nations. Diplomacy went well. They got a lion from Nigeria which Aedolun Jinadu took to Stalingrad and gave to Carolus. They trade more and agreed to aid the Wing on the construction of the jade road. This began good relations between the three kingdoms. They also showed off the Swedish Caroleans hidden beneath the deck of the great ship. Eventually they turned back and sailed to Stockholm once again. Stockholm Back at Stockholm they docked for a couple months before preparing to sail out through Harold’s gate to go explore the Americas. However this was prevented as when they reached Harald gate they discovered they could not, as it was not safe to open the gate during Soviet attacks. The ship was used in battle against the union. When the war was over they once again set sail, now to North America. Now they set sail with colonist, possibly to create a new Swedish Colony. Crew Soldiers Captain Hames Harl leads the soldiers. They are quartered in the ships hull it’s where they spend most of there time. They have not really been needed for. Conflict with the exception of when they battled the Soviets at Harold’s gate. Aside from then they have been called out form the hull to show off the strength and discipline of Sweden and its military to new nations. Sailors It has a many varied crew of disciplined sailors. They are from all walks of life and in them there is great variety. They share a common love of Sweden and the great blue waves many are there just to see new places and meet new people. Then, a fraction are there for the exotic women they may meet at ports. Captain Captain Angus Galdrin, friend of Carolus and good diplomacy leads the ship as its captain. He was granted this role on the ships creation by Carolus himself and has cherished it since then. He greatly enjoys the freedom of the ocean waves and loves the feeling of being master fo his ship, of his destiny. He is devoted to expending Swedish influence through the world. Category:Ship Category:Swedish Navy Category:Page Category:Sweden